


Робеспьер возвращается во Францию после года обучения по обмену в США

by alien_muse



Series: That Modern Frev AU [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Maximilien Robespierre/Alexander Hamilton behind the scenes, a little bit of Camille Desmoulins/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Модерн!Университет!АУ.Сен-Жюст заходит в комнату, в которой спит Робеспьер, и прислушивается.





	Робеспьер возвращается во Францию после года обучения по обмену в США

**Author's Note:**

> Есть довольно хаотическая в хронологическом плане серия фиков, которая рассказывает, как развивались отношения с Сен-Жюстом, как Робеспьер согласился на обучение по обмену в Штатах, как встретился с Гамильтоном и что потом было со всей троицей. Большая часть серии в принципе существует моей фантазии, но если меня хорошо попинать, то, возможно, удастся выпинать ее в реальность.

Сен-Жюст заходит в комнату, в которой спит Робеспьер, и прислушивается. Вместо размеренных вдохов и выдохов спящего человека, Антуан слышит свое бьющееся в груди сердце. Он отчетливо чувствует, как оно сокращается.

Он стоит в темноте, вглядываясь туда, где стоит кровать, ожидая, пока привыкнут глаза. Несколько минут, наполненные мыслями о прошлом - о тех часах, которые он провел на этой кровати, неловко пряча безответные страстные грезы за шутками и баловством. Несколько минут, за которые он сразился с сотнями возродившихся фантазий - и прервал их жизнь раньше, чем они успели нашептать ему свою волю.  
Наконец Сен-Жюст различает очертания кровати и темный силуэт на ней. Его собственный вздох грубо нарушает тишину.

Антуан замирает.

Робеспьер не просыпается.

Сен-Жюст несколькими мягкими шагами приближается к кровати, хотя внутри его головы тысячи тревожных колоколов кричат о том, чтобы он исчез, провалился под землю и не смел совершать подобных глупостей. Робеспьер заслуживает спокойного отдыха. Не заслуживает, чтобы друг подкрадывался к нему, точно вор.

Строго говоря, этого Антуан и хотел. Украсть немного безмятежности. Всего лишь пару мгновений.

Он так скучал.

Он даже не знал, что может так скучать - так, словно призрак прошлого всегда парит за его плечом. Антуан сидел в аудитории, теперь в одиночку, рядом не было Робеспьера, и от этого почему-то становилось тревожно и страшно. Смех из прошлого, когда они стояли на этом самом месте, и Сен-Жюст сказал совершенно неуместную вещь раньше, чем успел подумать; осуждающий взгляд Максимильена, спрятанная улыбка. Он обожал это.

Даже месяц спустя, когда он уже не был один, какая-то боль поселилась в сердце. От мысли, что это закончится, лучше не становилось, только хуже.

Не то чтобы Робеспьер был для Сен-Жюста всем, конечно же нет, но когда он уехал, это оставило пустоту, которая с трудом поддавалась заполнению. Антуан вставал, шел в университет, потом много работал: это больше не удовлетворяло его, но сдаваться он не мог себе позволить. 

Рана затянулась - время лечит и не такое - но Сен-Жюст ощущал ее все равно.

Он провел этот год большей частью за своим столом, не позволяя себе никаких серьезных отношений. Он извинялся перед девушками, которым он действительно нравился и которые хотели разделить с ним будущее, и шел в общежитие, ловя себя на попытках повернуть в комнату, где жил Робеспьер. Антуан несколько раз виделся с Терезой. Бедная девушка, сломленная, влюбленная в другого, но все еще опасная, сильная, очаровательная, она истязала его в течение нескольких месяцев - а затем послала к черту, и Сен-Жюст вздохнул свободнее.  
У него появилось немного времени.

Демулен вытащил его на вечеринку, чтобы друг мог найти себе кого-нибудь “расслабиться”, а потом сам расслабился так, что лично начал приставать к Сен-Жюсту с обещаниями лучшего секса за год. Антуан попытался отказаться, но в памяти скользнуло воспоминание - Робеспьер говорит о том, что удивлен, как у Камиля вообще оказались наручники - и поэтому Сен-Жюст прижимает Демулена к стенке, блокируя руки наверху. Камиль распахивает глаза, потому что никто же не знал, кроме. 

Сен-Жюст целует его и получает ответ, и это так хорошо - получать ответ, что он не ограничивается одним жестким поцелуем. За ними закрывается дверь одной из комнат наверху, Демулен смеется - “Вот это и есть настоящее обучение”, без малейшего стеснения расстегивает ремень, снимает одежду: они не помогают друг другу - это бы только замедлило дело.

Утром они решают об этом никогда не говорить.

Через два дня об этом знают все.

Секс действительно был лучшим за год, и не только потому, что семестр Сен-Жюст старался оставаться очень, очень занятым, а до этого… до этого был Робеспьер.

Руссо кивает ему в коридоре, смотрит с грустью.

Сен-Жюст презирает себя, но потом вспоминает, что на самом деле они с Робеспьером не были в отношениях, и безжалостно давит это чувство.

Отношения на одну ночь с мужчинами гораздо легче, чем с девушками - он подтверждает это на практике. Антуан читает длинное сообщение Робеспьера, которого в очередной раз достает его неофициальный куратор, и усмехается. У куратора проблема - любовные терзания по девушке, которая как раз предпочитает отношения на одну ночь, и поэтому сейчас куратор оккупировал кровать Робеспьера и громко жалуется на несправедливость жизни.

Перед сном Сен-Жюст фантазирует о такой девушке. Ее зовут Сара, у нее рыжие волосы, и в его фантазии она одета в темно-бирюзовое облегающее платье. Впрочем, скоро на ней не остается ничего.

Много ничего не значащих связей. Робеспьер бы его за это по головке не погладил. Впрочем, он этого бы не сделал, так что - все равно.  
Сейчас Сен-Жюст потихоньку исцеляется.

Он стоит около спящего Робеспьера и чувствует, как его потихоньку отпускает. Боль на месте пустоты рассасывается. Скоро не останется и следа.  
Антуан собирается уходить, когда Максимильен шевелится, в этот раз определенно просыпаясь, и Сен-Жюсту хочется провалиться сквозь землю и никогда не рождаться. Лицо горит от стыда.

Робеспьер чуть поворачивается, очевидно, заметив силуэт.

Но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, чтобы сказать что-то на тему пугающей манеры стоять над кроватями спящих, чтобы выставить Антуана из комнаты, он двигается ближе к стене, освобождая место.

Сердце Сен-Жюста останавливается. Потом, подумав, снова начинает биться: быстро, наполняя кровью все тело, и Антуан снова смущается физиологических реакций, хотя думал, что больше никогда не сможет, настолько привычным это стало. Он осторожно садится на кровать. Ложится, растягиваясь позади. Придвигается.

Когда тело перестает реагировать слишком бурно, а адреналин спадает, Сен-Жюст обнимает Робеспьера за талию. Он просто не может не попробовать взять больше, потому что прошло столько времени, и он отчаянно этого желает. 

Антуан с благоговением целует спину Максимильена, там, где шея переходит в плечи, где расположено такое соблазнительное скопление веснушек.

\- Отстань и спи, - слышит Сен-Жюст в ответ недовольный сонный голос и улыбается.

Он немного удивлен реакцией, но это определенно лучше, чем если бы Робеспьер испугался, сказал что-то осуждающее или выставил его из комнаты.

Максимильен двигается, принимая более удобное положение, и Сен-Жюст отмечает, как привычно он это делает, но не придает этому значения. Ему хочется поцеловать Робеспьера снова. Он не делает этого. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и наслаждается теплом прижатого тела, лениво отмахнувшись от всех эротических продолжений.

В своих сонных, спутанных мыслях Робеспьер все еще за океаном и Гамильтон, хвала Верховному Существу, удовлетворился одним поцелуем.


End file.
